The Monsters That Lurked Within The Forest
by KimikoKiyumi
Summary: A small child is stolen from his village, holding a dark secret not known to many its is our heroine's job to rescue the child from the evil clutches of the demon that stole him. A story of adventure, love, friendship, understanding and heroics.


The Monsters That Lurked Within The Forest

Chapter 1

It was a gloomy night, one that seemed to pierce the veil of light upon the nights sky.

The moon glistened within the its rays alluring the dead of night with a representation of the suns light countering the daytime.

Within this darkness one could find the creatures of the night, the sounds unknown to man and the shadows that danced within the forest upon a mountain hill.

Having spend the day working in the field a small child laid asleep within its beds, quietly sleeping under the blanket of night within a small village not known to many.

It was a village that sat along the countryside so there were not a lot of people that ventured through its parts apart from those born within the area.

The child laid sleeping soundly when its rest was disrupted by the cries of a vastly engrossed creature that in size could match those of the simplest houses.

The child waking from its sound shot up, leaving their blanket to rest among the curve of their stomach.

One of the villagers rushed in to warn about the imminent danger which was to no avail as the arm of the creature swung through the air, the child had seen the villagers face but not been able to hear their words.

Catching a glimpse of the movement of villager's lips before the deafening sound of their home cracking and buckling under its own broken weight followed.

The force in which the creature swung had blown most of the house clean of its foundation, the difference in height between the villager and child meant that the child was unharmed but sadly the same could not be said for the villager.

The villager flung out of the room as the child now stared at the naked sky only to realise it was staring right back at them.

A massive ogre, red in skin and bulky in size peered down as if staring a its prey, the child in turn confused returned its gaze.

The village was that of Youkai, creatures born of spirits and demons but commonly known not to harm regular humans, found itself assaulted by demons of pure wicked blood.

Stranger still was that their expressions and eyes portrayed a lack of conscientiousness, as if sleep walking.

This all running through the child's mind they had not a breath to spare as the child found itself in the ogre's grasp before even realising what transpired.

This added to more disillusion as it was commonly known in the village that there were indeed full blooded monsters and demons within the borders forests.

But they had never shown themselves within the village or in their existence targeted the village with any type of aggression.

The child cried out as the villagers stood by aimlessly, most of a gentle nature and without special abilities that could aid they could do nothing but watch as it unfolded.

The child sure of certain death called out to their fellow inhabitants as they did not have any parents and were still of young age.

Before time could pass the creature and its companions ventured back into the remote forest carrying the child with it.

It was later revealed that the only house to suffer damage and to be targeted was that of the child's, no other Youkai had been harmed apart from the villager rushing to warn the child.

This made most of the villagers assume this had been a targeted attack leaving them only to wonders as to why this had happened.

The leaders debated that evening on what to do, comparing statements of what they had witnessed and confiding in the village elders to seek a resolution on what to do.

It was soon agreed upon they lacked the strength and capability to defy the will of those that attacked.

Many within the village were docile and opted for a quiet life.

Strength in numbers as they would say as others refused to leave the child upon its fate.

Among them all the village elders grumbled a sigh to silence them all, silently peering to one another as the eldest of them all had the most grasp of the situation.

They called upon private meeting to calm the unrest that the creatures had caused, but unknown to them only one knew exactly what had transpired as well as the creatures motives.

The child had always been handled in secrecy and this made the situation no different.

Sending those present to return to their homes and attend to their mental strength it sparked a debate upon the elders.

"We must save them" said one of the elders, another contradicting this with "We knew this day would come." A last replying "Yes, but its would be cowardly to leave the child to its fate." The last to respond was a stern man, not often appreciated for his cut throat manner and opinion.

As he silenced them with reality. "And what would you suppose we do, send our strongest to befall victim to the pure blooded monsters." He tilted his head down and closed his eyes. "You know full well we stick together to survive, one person cannot outweigh the safety of our village..."

Among them the one with secret knowledge not even known by the eldest remained quiet, though his aura spiked at the mention of leaving the child to its fate.

The stern and harsh elder glanced in a brief moment for he had always sensed a deeper presence within the silent one.

Afraid of what that may be it had led him astray from the truth behind the child only having considered them being connected somehow.

Both the eldest of the group their opinion were often like fire and ice, mismatching and never resolving into one.

Which in most cases posed a problem but appreciated as it allowed the viewpoint of both sides.

Silence followed as they all lost their tongues in deep thought of what to do next and how to handle the situation.

Both of the eldest were looked upon for answers and all the silent one said were the following. "I will send word, this very night."

The others looked in confusion as he did not state to whom, where or how, but they knew from experience not to pry any further.

Though often mismatching there was one thing clear within the village, though the eldest did not see eye to eye most of the time, they were like brothers an still respected each other opinion.

The grumpy old man replied "Fine, do as you must. But none here will be sacrificed in your endeavour."

The silent one gazed up, his eyes darkened and a red blood hue shimmering across the pupil. "So be it."

The villagers assessed the perimeter of their homes making sure the creatures had not left any stragglers before, upon the elders commands leaving for their beds.

The silent elder called for a creature of shadow, conveyed his message and returned to his personal quarters to await a response the next day.

End of Chapter 1

Leave a comment if you wish to see what happens next,

With enough comments I will start writing what happens next :3


End file.
